Odd Friends and Crazy Memories
by Personal Riot
Summary: A teenage girl who's life and friends are the farthest thing from normal can make the best and strangest memories. You wouldn't believe so many strange things could happen in one day.


So I was sitting in my living room and thinking on past stuff and this collective little one-shot would be funny to put up.! If my friends from real life read this they'll understand. But for random readers, I hope this makes you laugh a little.! :'3 Mega OOCness. And random character appearances. :D It's fanfiction, though, so I will write what I want.!

* * *

I though today would be just another day. Regular and boring.

Why should I even have a reason to think that.?

There was no way in hell my life should be even the closest thing to _normal._

It all started this morning on our bus ride to school…

"Good Morning, Rukia.!" Orihime greeted to me as she walked up the aisle of the bus. She took her usually seat next to me. Her auburn hair down straight as usual. Her big brown eyes shining with their usual glitter.

"Good Morning."

We had the usual conversation as we do every day on the bus.

_"How are you.?"_

_ "Good and yourself.?"_

_ "Pretty awesome."_

_ "Cool. What'd you do last night"_

_"Not much, you.?_

_ "Same."_

It's usually always like that. And then a annoying voice came to our ears.

"OH MY GOD.! Pftahah, STOP IT.!"

We looked back and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair. Short and pudgy and wear a ….

Cowboy hat.? What the hell.!

She was fitting with her friend. Not in angry, just for fun but hell was she annoying.

I sighed.

I didn't know her name but she was very infamous on our bus. She was extremely loud and obnoxious.

She went on and on and on…

I wonder if her rambling and screaming and annoying laugh would ever stop. Orihime looked

Eventually, it got to the point to where a vein was popping in my forehead. I was ready to burst and tell her to shut up.

Luckily, we just pulled into the school bus stop. I sighed in frustration.

_"Thank god."_

I stood up and wait to exit the bus. "You know, Orihime, I really wish she would just fall down the bus stairs." I voiced aloud as I watched the annoying girl get off and walk away from the bus with her equally annoying friend.

"Oh, but Rukia, what if she fell down and her tooth went through her lip.!"

My eyebrows shot up. "Hey, that's happened to me before.!"

"Really.? How.?" She seemed a bit shocked.

Without thinking I replied, "I fell down the sssstaaaaiirsss…." I made the last word sound like I was saying it in slow motion, because I hadn't actually thought about my answer.

Orihime started laughing at the coincidence.

She laughed all day every time she saw me.

_"Well, maybe I should have thought that one through."_

When first hour began our teacher told us we were told to write perfect paragraphs to refresh our minds a bit.

We haven't done them in a while and our English teacher thought we could use a refresher. He told us to pair up and show him our paragraphs when we were finished.

Me and Tatsuki paired up because when we were together we annihilated anything that came our way.

We chose to write about music type's and its effect. While we were in the middle of our work. When Chizuru groaned about skipping breakfast and asking people for food.

Finally, Ichigo got fed up with her and tossed her an apple.

"How do I eat this."

"You bite it.!" Tatsuki yelled at her.

Chizuru's face lit with realization. "Oh, haha, right…" She sighed and there was a faint blush intruding her face.  
Me and Tatsuki got back to work and was finished minutes later. We practically ran to out teacher with enthusiasm.

"This is absolutely perfect." Was all he said as he put a star on it.

"YAY.!" Me and Tatsuki jumped with excitement.

Our Teacher was tough. No matter how good you would think your paper was, he would always find something wrong with it. When he told us our paper was **absolutely perfect** I felt my heart stop.

I felt absolutely accomplished.

I was on a joy ride when I left that class and Physical Education just made it that much better.

I usually was not one for such classes but the class and coach were awesome.

We were currently playing Bad mitten.

A game were there were two plays on each team, each equipped with a racket, and one birdie that looked more like an ice cream cone than a actual bird.

We'd been play for a week now and I was teamed up with Tatsuki.

We were undefeatable.

My happy mood was in full swing until… I got a bit too cocky.

We were up against a pretty amazing team, but I thought we'd still win.

I was going up for the birdie that was headed in my direction. I was going for the swing and…

Fwushhhh.

I… missed.?

Crap.

"RUKIA.! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.!" Tatsuki yelled at me, clearly not happy about that epic fail I just displayed. "WHERE DID ALL YOUR TRAINING GO.!"

I mumbled a quick and low apology. I knew I needed to pay more attention so I got back on my A game and faced the opposite team. It was their serve. The server got into position, aimed towards Tatsuki's direction, threw the ball up and swung.

The birdie went a bit off course and was going in my direction, it was going to hit the ground on our side of the court and we're going to get an automatic point. That was until Tatsuki hit the birdie to return the serve. I stared at her, more like glared actually. It was my turn to be furious.

"WHERE DID MY TRAINING GO.? WHERE DO YOUR _BRAINS _GO.! " I shot back at her from earlier comment.

In the end we had lost but I could've cared less that day. Me and Tatsuki had shared a good, hard, and long laugh after my come back.

Lunch went as usual. I ate other peoples food because I never brought a lunch of my own.

I began to walk to my fourth hour with my usual group. Me, Hiyori, Orihime, and Kukaku. We need to stop by Kukaku and Hiyori's lockers as always and when we got there, Hiyori threw her Algebra book at me to hold while she dug through her locker for other supplies she needed. When I turned to Kukaku she was frustrated with trying to get her backpack unstuck from her locker.

She had her feet on either side of her locker, which was a top one, and she was tugging on the straps of her backpack. "Damn it.! It won't come out."

To the rest of us the way she screamed that sound so perverted we couldn't help but laugh. She looked at us with plain fury in her eyes, "SHUT UP.!" She yelled.

And at that exact moment her backpack came loose and gravity took over. She fell flat on her back with a pretty painful sounding smack.

Her eyes sparkled with success. And with that scene as another weird little memory we head off to class. We waved our goodbyes and walked to our appropriate rooms.

Kukaku and I had the same fourth hour but that teacher was strict and had assigned seats. I in the front and she in the back, but it wasn't all that bad. I sat next to Lurichiyo; she was a petite little girl with long, blonde hair. She was always so funny. It made Algebra fun. She found knew and crazy ways to make me laugh every day, but today was just ridiculous. We were all with a group or partners, studying for the upcoming Algebra test. Lurichiyo scooted her desk closer to mine. I was half listening to her as I just doodled in my notebook. I despised Algebra, it was my worst subject. So, I paid no attention to the practice paper. I finally snapped out of my hazed mind when Lurichiyo began to ask me the strangest questions.

"Rukia, what if I brought a gun and pointed it to your head and pulled the trigger but there were no bullets.?" I couldn't help but stare. I began to laugh.

"What.? Why would you even think of that.?"

"Well, what would you do.?"

"Probably be really pissed at you."

"What if we were stranded on an island and there was no food at all.! Would you eat me.?" A smile was clear on her face and I laughed at the enthusiasm that was written all over her face as she wait for my reply.

"No, I'd rather eat sand."

"YOU CAN'T.! We're on a rock."

"What kind of island are we on.?"

"Would you eat me.?"

"No, I'll go look for sea creatures."

"No, we're on an island that is like surrounded by air and no water or living anything. Then would you go cannibal Me.?"

"No, I think I'd rather die." I laughed.

"Okay, that's good. I wouldn't eat you either."

I smiled at her, over the year Lurichiyo has become a really close friend. She just knows when to say the right things. She's plain hilarious.

When class ended we packed up and left for our last class. Lurichiyo and I have our last class together as well, so, we'd walk together. She'd always obsess over sun and heat. I would laugh when I'd look at her because for someone who really loves the sun she was really pale.

In fifth hour, not much happened. Lisa was in it with us and man she was crazy.

She and Lurichiyo together was like a comedy fest. They were a dynamic duo. Lisa would rant about the people she hated most in the class and I'd listen and laugh. Lurichiyo would say more odd questions that'd make me laugh so hard my gut began to hurt.

We hardly listen to the teacher who was explaining the assignment we we're suppose to do. When she called up the groups to draw their graphs that were supposed to be draw we panicked and did ours within a minute. I couldn't help but smirk at out intense speed. All together class went well.

Class was about to end and we were packing up and putting out chairs on our desk and lining up to leave. Me, Lisa, and Lurichiyo walked to the back with the rest and we waited for the final bell. When it rang Lurichiyo practically ran to the sun as she felt a extreme cold breeze hit us when we walked out.

"I hate the cold."

"Well, I love it." Was my response.

When it came time to part we all bid each other farewell until the next day.

I got onto my bus moments later and waited for it to fill.

When everyone was on, our bus driver began our journey.

And in no way was this ride any less normal that I should've know. Orihime was staying late after school to help clean so I had the whole seat to myself. I was reading a manga when I overheard someone talking about a yearbook page. Something about a pets page and a black person.

I heard them start joking about black pets and then I felt a tap on my head and someone say, "This is my black friend pet, Her name is Rukia."

I looked up to see Lirin.

"Lirin, I AM NOT BLACK.!" She just laughed at me and sat back down. I couldn't help but smile at how crazy today was. First Orihime. Then Tatsuki. And Lurichiyo. How did I get such weird friends. We stopped at the bus stop and dropped of the first batch of kids. Saying good-bye to the people I knew and watching them walk away. I was glad to have brought my iPod because once some of my friends had exited the bus the annoying girl was back at her obnoxious behavior. I sigh relief when I reached my bus stop and made my exit.

I walked home and review my day in my head.

_Yeah, this was my type of normal day._


End file.
